


Hogar dulce hogar

by deardeay



Series: Bottom Shiro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro Week 2019, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, bottom!shiro, top!Keith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: Shiro está nervioso de regresar a casa, no es la primera vez que pasa una temporada fuera, pero sí la primera que tiene a donde regresar. Keith llega para hacerlo sentir en su hogar.





	Hogar dulce hogar

Shiro se siente nervioso de llegar a casa, no era la primera vez que se iba por meses, pero sí la primera con un hogar para regresar. Los muebles están llenos de polvo, pero aún así se siente bienvenido. Keith no tarda en llegar, lo sabe, la noche anterior hablaron por horas, ansiosos por volver a verse, por ponerse las manos encima.

Mientras espera decide bañarse y adelantar un poco de trabajo, a pesar de tener unos días libres, el papeleo no descansa.

**  


Cuando Keith llega a su hogar, encuentra a Shiro en pijama, sentado en el sofá, tablet en mano y con cara de aburrimiento.

—Creí que te daría más gusto verme —Dice.

—Keith, no te escuche entrar —Hace por levantarse, pero Keith se sienta junto a él, lo mira a la cara y se acerca para besarlo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, —responde Shiro entre besos. —¿tienes hambre? —Keith se separa y lo mira a los ojos —no realmente, preferiría bañarme y acostarme un rato.

Ninguno hace nada por levantarse; Keith lo mira divertido y se posiciona sobre su regazo. Recorre con sus manos su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos y su pecho. Shiro se sonroja por las caricias, pero no las interrumpe.

Keith deja sus manos sobre los pectorales de su pareja y aprieta un poco, saba que es una zona erógena para Shiro y le encanta sentir lo abultado de su pecho. Siente contra las palmas como los pezones comienzan a endurecerse. —¿Cómo te fue en… —Shiro no lo deja terminar la pregunta, lo besa con fiereza.

—No puedes tocarme así y esperar a que hable del trabajo, vamos a coger y después hablamos.

—¡Shiro! —Keith finge estar sorprendido. —¿Cuándo te hiciste tan directo? —Shiro pone las manos en las caderas de su novio, lo restriega contra sí para que sienta su creciente erección. —Sí que me extrañaste, verdad —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Keith, ya cállate. —Shiro une sus labios en un beso, sin dejar de restregarse contra Keith, quien no puede tener las manos quietas y en un rápido movimiento le quita la playera de tirantes que traía.

—Shiro —susurra —le muerde la mandíbula, suave, sin hacer daño; baja un poco para besarle el cuello.

Recorre su pecho a besos, llega hasta el elástico de la pijama, donde un camino de vellos desaparece. La posición es extraña, así que se arrodilla entre las piernas de Shiro.

—Dios —Dice mientras acaricia el miembro completamente erecto de Shiro —Me muero por tenerte en la boca. —Shiro levanta las caderas en una muda invitación para que le quite el pantalón, Keith lo desliza rápidamente por sus piernas, ansioso por lo que viene.

Keith lame la punta despacio, con parsimonia lo recorre, deja besos por toda la extensión y con su boca envuelve la erección, sus labios se deslizan a lo largo, hasta tenerla casi toda dentro. con la boca llena Keith mira a Shiro a los ojos, éste le acaricia el cabello y se empuja contra él.

Keith rompe el contacto visual y comienza a bombear. Con sus manos recorre las piernas de Shiro, siente como su cuerpo se tensa por el placer.

Lleva una de sus manos a los testículos y los acaricia suavemente, Shiro suelta un suspiro y le acaricia el cabello, lo incita a ir más abajo.

Keith mantiene el ritmo con su boca; poco a poco baja sus dedos y en lugar de sentir el calor de la entrada de Shiro siente algo duro.

Se saca el pene de la boca y lo mira a los ojos. Shiro no dice nada, se pone de pie. —¿A dónde vas? —Keith lo mira molesto. Shiro se inca en el sofá de espaldas a Keith, con cuidado se separa las nalgas para que vea claramente.

Un plug.

Shiro tuvo un plug metido todo el tiempo. Keith está a punto de venirse por la imagen. Shiro se muestra entero, solo para él.

—Vas a matarme —Keith aprovecha para deshacerse de toda su ropa, nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero le pone estar completamente vestido mientras Shiro no lleva nada de ropa.

—Muerto no me servirías para nada —Shiro recorre el juguete con las yemas de los dedos, Keith se muere por quitarselo y meterse él.

—Takashi —Keith le besa una nalga, acerca su rostro al juguete —¿pensabas en mí mientras te lo metías? —deja un beso sobre la mano de Shiro que estaba ahí, recorre la base del plug con la lengua, Shiro lo empuja para que se aleje y le dé espacio para retirar el juguete.

Shiro no le responde, está concentrado en lo que siente; su entrada está lastimada, hinchada, roja. Keith lo toca lentamente con la lengua, su hendidura mojada por los restos del lubricante que uso. Sus labios se mueven como si lo estuviera besando y Shiro no puede hacer más que gemir. Esconde su rostro en sus brazos, intentando ahogar sus sonidos.

—Keith —dice y su novio sabe lo que quiere. Profundiza el beso, lentamente mete la punta de la lengua y siente que Shiro empuja su trasero contra él en busca de más profundidad.

Keith gruñe y sin avisar le mete dos dedos. —Por favor —Shiro gruñe y busca más fricción. Keith lo ignora, bombea lentamente y Shiro se vuelve loco. —Ya —Suena a una orden.

—¿Ya qué, qué quieres Shiro?

—Metemela. —Keith saca los dedos, Shiro gruñe, lo mira molesto. Está a punto de irse y de terminar él solo en la habitación.

Keith se sienta en el sillón, toma su erección de la base y mira a su pareja con desdén.

—Hazlo tú —Lo reta. Shiro lo mira con desprecio y saca el lubricante de entre los cojines. toma un poco y lo lleva a su trasero, se mete dos dedos, no necesita preparación, pero sabe que su novio está sufriendo.

—Takashi —Keith bombea su erección lentamente, luchando por mantener su autocontrol. Shiro con los dedos metidos en el culo es suficiente para venirse.

—¿qué pasa? —No está para juegos. Necesita tenerlo adentro. Se acerca, le llena la erección de lubricante y se acomoda a horcajadas sobre él.

—Eres el peor novio. —Le dice mientras se posiciona contra su erección. Keith siente el calor de Shiro absorberlo por completo.

Shiro se mueve lentamente, saboreando la sensación de estar lleno, de estar completo. Se levanta un poco, apoya sus manos en el pecho de Keith y vuelve a bajar. Toma un ritmo suave y se desliza por toda la erección.

Sus ojos se encuentran, Shiro aumenta la velocidad, siente que está muy cerca de terminar, solo con el pene de Keith, no ha tocado su miembro para nada y las ganas de contacto lo están matando.

—Keith —gime y su novio entiende. con su mano rodea su erección y bombea rápidamente, Shiro mueve las caderas al ritmo que Keith impuso y siente el orgasmo llegar.

Su cuerpo se estremece por el placer, suelta un gruñido y recarga la cara en el cuello de Keith, suspira y siente pequeñas estocadas. Keith no ha terminado.

Shiro vuelve a gruñir como incentivo para que Keith se lo folle hasta que termine, su novio le entiende y con fuerza le aprieta las caderas, lo levanta un poco para que las estocadas sean más largas, más profundas. Después de un delicioso vaivén Shiro sintió el semen caliente dentro de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gemir a la par de los gruñidos que Keith soltaba.

No se mueven, Keith le acaricia la espalda, las piernas, las nalgas. Todavía lo tiene dentro, siente sus entrañas pulsar contra su pene. Le encanta sentirlo de esa manera.

Shiro quiere quedarse así para siempre, con Keith dentro de él haciéndolo sentir completo, en casa. Pero su novio tiene otra idea, lo incita a levantarse y se lo lleva cargado a su habitación. Shiro sabe que deben bañarse, están llenos de sudor, siente el semen de Keith resbalar desde su hendidura, pero está exhausto. Le pide que lo deje en la cama, Keith se acuesta de espaldas a él, Shiro lo rodea con sus brazos —te amo. —suspira contra su nuca. Keith se gira para besarlo —te amo —responde y Shiro sabe que en esos labios está su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez en varios años que escribo smut, y la primera vez que escribo sobre Keith y Shiro, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
